


Love is Any Color

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Color Soulmate Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin and Dan had gone their whole lives in a world of black and white. It's only when they meet do they realize how much seeing the world in color actually means to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Any Color

If there had to be a day that Arin needed to label as the Worst Day, it'd be the day he broke Suzy's heart. And on That Day, he didn't even know her name.

It was a hot day, as they tended to be in California. And Arin was walking down the sidewalk. The sky was a baby blue, and the sun was like an ornament hanging on the Christmas tree of fluffy white clouds. A golden ball. The grass was green. The flowers were purple. And the day was beautiful.

Blue. Gold. Green. Purple. All these colors that Arin couldn't see as he walked. All he saw were tones of colors so faded and muted that he couldn't make them out. It was like a TV that was busted, and only showed static. You could make out a colored pixel here and there, but it was almost always black and white. 

And as Arin walked, with his hands in his jean pockets, he didn't really think about this. To him, it was just another day. Another gray day of being single.

He didn't mind this fact either. It just WAS . Plenty of people went about their day like this. Well, that's just a fact Arin made himself believe. And deep inside, he knew it was true. That plenty of people went Without. And plenty of people went Single Sided. But here, walking along the sidewalk, watching couples holding hands and looking up at the sky that he would never know the color of, it seemed like EVERYONE had found a Mate. 

And you knew the ones who REALLY had a Mate, and not the ones who just faked it and went with another mateless soul to feel less alone. The couples who were TOGETHER were the ones who always looked around. The ones who looked at Arin's surely mismatched clothes a little too long. The ones who looked in the windows of shops more often than anyone else. They looked happy. That's because they WERE happy.

And, Arin wasn't unhappy. Honest. The thought of not having a Mate would sneak into his head, and he'd push it away quickly.

But he pushed it away a lot.

So Arin focused his vision on the ground as he walked, trying not to think about it.  
***  
It was like a huge shock, a shock so solid and jolting that Suzy actually reeled back into the window of the shop she was passing. The window rattled, alerting the few people looking around inside, but they didn't seem to care too much. The shop with the dresses.

The red dresses.

The purple dresses. 

Oh my god. It was even more beautiful than it was described to be.

Suzy looked up, and saw the sky for the first time. It was a beautiful blue. The grass was green. The dresses were pink. Her clothes were white.

Everything made sense.

Without knowing it, tears starting falling from her eyes. She slid down the window until she was on the ground. She was crying without blinking. Who the hell would blink with a world like this? Who would ever do anything else but stare?

Her moment of clarity was interrupted by a passing couple on the sidewalk. They were the only ones who bothered to notice Suzy on the ground. The guy was concerned. But the girl was smiling wide. She leaned down and helped Suzy up, who didn't even look at the girl. She was still looking at the sky.

"Do you...can you...?" Suzy stammered. Her mouth barely moved, so she pointed a shaky finger at the sky above.

The girl nodded. "Beautiful. Isn't it?"

Suzy smiled so wide she thought her skin would rip.

"Oh!" Suzy was suddenly reminded of what she saw before the world exploded. A body turning a corner. A flash of a gray hoodie. A wisp of dark hair.

She tore her eyes away from the world around her and looked at the girl. Her green eyes swirled. "I have to...I have to find..." Why couldn't she make words?

The girl immediately understood. "Go! Go get him!" Suzy nodded, and darted off.  
***  
Arin was so lost in his own swirling thoughts, that he didn't even have time to take his hands out of his pockets to break his fall. Something barreled into him so suddenly, his body reacted before his mind did. To avoid falling on his face as best as he could, his body turned, and the brunt of the fall hit his right shoulder. A sharp jerk went through him, and he yelped in pain. 

"What the fuck?" He asked to the air. He couldn't see the person who'd sent him flying, but he did ask the expected question. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I just...can you see it too?" A female voice followed a female hand that reached down to help Arin up. He took it with his good hand, and stood up, trying not to move his right arm.

Arin studied the woman's face, trying to figure out her expression. Her eyes were wild, and her mouth was open in a wide grin. Her teeth were bright, and she was all around beautiful.

And gray.

"What are you talking about?" Arin asked. The woman's smile faltered, and her finger pointed up at the muted sky. 

"The...the colors..." She insisted. "Can't you...you can't...?" 

A stone dropped to the bottom of Arin's stomach as he looked at the woman.

Oh no. Not him. Oh God, don't make this happen to him. Don't make him hurt this poor girl's world. This was something he never wanted to do to someone. He had seen it done. On TV. On the street. But he had never done it. He never wanted to have to tell someone this. 

She was Single Sided.

"I'm..." Arin's throat seemed to close. He couldn't speak right. He tried to convey the message by shaking his head. "I...I don't..."

"Oh." The woman's voice shook, and her bottom lip trembled as she started to realize the situation. "Oh no." She grabbed Arin's sleeves, and held on tight. "Please," she begged. "Please tell me you see it."

Arin swallowed his tears and whatever lump caught in his throat. He took her hands off his sleeves, and took a soft hold of her shoulders, guiding her to his apartment that wasn't far away. She followed, quietly sobbing. People stared. Some of them knew what was going on. Some scowled, thinking Arin had hurt her in some way. And, at no fault of his own, he had.

'Say something you idiot,' Arin thought to himself. 'Make words.'

All he managed was a barely audible, "I'm Arin."

The woman wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, makeup smearing off her face. "Suzy."  
***

If there had to be a day that Arin needed to label as BEST Day, it'd be the day he found his Mate.

It had been about two years after That Day, and it was another sunny day. Arin walked in his apartment from work, kicking off his shoes and letting out a loud sigh. Sweat stains were under his arms, his hair was greasy, and he was tired. 

Suzy heard, and appeared from the hallway. "Work?"

"Work," Arin agreed, walking over to and flopping on the couch. Suzy came into the living room and sat close to him, cross legged. She leaned her head into Arin's arm and he snaked it around her shoulders. He stole a glance at her as she took the remote and turned on the TV.

Much to Arin's surprise, Suzy didn't hate him for not being her Mate. When they got to his apartment on That Day, Suzy cried it all out, then fell asleep on Arin's bed. He let her, dragging a blanket into the living room and crashing on the couch. 

But when she woke up, she explained that she wasn't really crying because of Arin. More that she was crying over her stupid Single Sided genes. Both her parents had been Without, but got married anyway. And sadly, Suzy's conception and birth had left her DNA with the saddening mutation. So, she explained, it wasn't Arin's fault. 

And while she explained, Arin had made them breakfast, and they ate it together on the couch. Afterwards, Suzy took a hot shower, and offered the proposition of being friends. He agreed, and they became like family. Suzy moved into Arin's apartment at his suggestion, because, he was a LITTLE lonely. And it's been a good life.

Work was, well, work, and he always looked forward to coming home. Sitting next to Suzy and drinking cheap booze (more Suzy drinking it than Arin as he wasn't much of a drinker) as he drew and she watched. Listening to the TV and just talking. 

All this went through Arin's head as he looked at Suzy. A pang of heaviness spread through him as he wished, not for the first time, that she was his Mate. 

'It would be so much easier,' he thought to himself. 'if she was my Mate. 28 years alone. I finally find someone awesome, and she isn't allowed to be mine.'

A thought flew through his head that he might be supposed to go Without. 

"Something wrong Arin?" 

Arin started, not realizing that Suzy had been staring at him while he went off on his tangent. He shook his head, trying to bring himself back into reality.

"Just...uh...nothing." And really, it WAS nothing. Just passing thoughts. But passing thoughts that seemed to take slow walks, stopping by the shop and browsing around before moving along. 

"You sure?" Suzy pushed.

"Yeah Suz," Arin insisted. Suzy was silent for a moment, brows furrowed in momentary frustration. Then, her face brightened, and she gave a quick "Oh!" before darting out of the room.

"I know something that'll make you feel better!" She shouted from the other room. Arin laughed a short laugh, grateful at the lengths she's going to help solve a problem he hadn't even told her yet. It helped to have someone like Suzy. Someone who just kind of KNEW.

"Here we go!" Suzy sang happily as she stepped into the living room. In one hand, she held the neck of a wine bottle. In the other was her phone, headphones wrapped tightly around it. She dangled the wine bottle for a second before setting it on the coffee table. And, flopping again next to Arin, she opened it. It was the kind of wine that unscrewed instead of uncorked. It was cheap wine, all they could afford at the time. Suzy said it was red wine, but all Arin saw was a dark gray fluid, almost black, sloshing around in the bottle. But whatever color, red, black, it tasted great and went down smooth. 

"You have to listen to this," Suzy said, moving the wine bottle away and unwinding the headphones. Arin reached over for the bottle again, but Suzy smacked his hand away.

"In a minute!" She said, thrusting the headphones at Arin.

"What are you going to make me listen to?" Arin asked suspiciously, tucking only one headphone in his ear so he could hear Suzy.

"A band me and you are seeing tomorrow," Suzy replied matter-of-factly, tapping away at her phone. Arin opened his mouth to object, but he decided it would do no help to argue.

"Okay," Suzy said, hovering her finger over the play button on a video he couldn't see. "Close your eyes. Just listen. You'll love it."

Arin did as he was told, turning a black and white world into just a black one as he closed his eyes. Suzy hit play, and a song started to play. An electrica sounding drum beat steadily, and a man started to speak.

"You know," He began. "A lot of people walk up to us and say, 'hey Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian--'"

Arin choked on air, and snorted through his nose.

"Danny SEXBANG?" He questioned Suzy, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Shut up!" She ordered. "Listen."

So he closed his eyes again, and listened to him start to sing.

"A newborn deer runs through a field, a rainbow shines from heaven." It kind of sounds like this guy's making a parody of some kind of pop song. And Arin likes it too, but again, is taken off guard when the singer oh so casually says, "As Brian blows a dude."

"Suzy!" Arin protested. He kept his eyes closed, but he still wanted to know what the hell he was listening to. However, he couldn't help but smile at the weirdness of it.

"Arin Hanson I will slap you silly if you don't shut up!" Suzy tried to say this firmly, but she was smiling too. Trying to hide giggles.

"But what is this?!" Arin demanded.

Suzy did jazz hands above her head that Arin couldn't see, and whispered, "Magic."

"There would be no sadness, if we were super gay. Just unicorns and magic, if we were super gay!"

'What the actual fuck am I listening to?' He thought as the song continued. He didn't think it for meanness. The song was actually quite good. The harmonies all fit and the background vocals added a layer to the song that made it more enjoyable to listen to. 

"Here's a list of things...that Brian likes to suck:"

Hm. Who knew that you could make a legit-sounding chorus out of the word 'dick'.

Suzy clicked out of the video as it ended and yanked the headphone out of Arin's ear. He opened his eyes and looked at her incredulously as he smiled and she giggled.

"Did you like it?" She asked, barely able to contain her excitement. Arin hesitated, thinking. 

"Yeah," Arin concluded. "I did. That was pretty great. What band is it?"

"Ninja Sex Party."

"Well I'm not even surprised," Arin said with a comical scoff. Suzy reached up with her hands and ruffled Arin's hair.

"Don't judge them," Suzy scolded.

"I'm not! I just never heard of a band singing solely about dicks."

Suzy reached over and grabbed hold of the wine bottle as Arin fixed his hair.

"Well haven't YOU wanted to start a comedy band?" Suzy asked, raising her eyebrow as she took a swig of wine. Oh, yeah. That again. 

It was just a faint little idea Arin had voiced to Suzy a while ago. He liked to listen to music, but he always kind of wanted to make it too. Love songs were overdone, and he wasn't really hyped up on writing songs about sadness. So, he pondered, why not a comedy band? Well...a comedy band about what? Video games! Who doesn't love a good video game? Arin had written a couple scribbles of lines here and there. Megaman, Mario, what have you, but he never finished anything solid. 

Not that he didn't want to. For some reason, it just felt....incomplete. Like something was missing from the songs he'd want to create. And he claimed to be waiting for that missing piece whenever Suzy brought it up. It wasn't a complete excuse, that IS how he felt. But as of late, he had gotten pretty demotivated. It was just a combination of working all the time and living day to day and waking up every damn day to the same black and white world when Suzy can see everything just fine.

'Oh no. Don't open up that can of worms right now, Arin.' He thought to himself. 'Put that away.' So he put it away, and tried not to think about it.

"Well?" Suzy asked again. "Didn't you want to start a comedy band?"

"About VIDEO GAMES..." Arin felt his cheeks start to turn red at Suzy's poking fun. But it was all in GOOD fun, so he didn't mind. Besides, Suzy always had a way of teasing without ever being mean.

"Well, just like you like video games, maybe they like Ninjas and Sex and Parties." As Suzy said this, Arin reached over for the wine bottle and downed the rest of it. It was beginning to become room temperature anyway. A tingle went down his throat with the wine, and he felt the beginnings of a buzz. 

'God,' Arin thought. 'What a lightweight.'

"Okay," He said to Suzy, making a point of setting the empty bottle on the coffee table. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "So who are these guys? Like...what do they even look like?"

"Well," Suzy started, opening Google on her phone. "There's two of them. Ninja Brian and Danny Sexbang. Their stage names obviously. They're like an 80s style band I think? That's what it seems like. Like, their videos are really cheesy and stuff. But they're soooo good. And I finally got tickets to see them, but I wanted to go with someone so....yeah." There was a pause as Suzy tapped her phone. "Okay, here they are in costume. Danny wears a blue spandex suit. Spandex! Man, that'd be uncomfortable as hell!"

Suzy turned her phone to Arin so he could see the picture she brought up from Google. Arin was halfway in the middle of thinking, 'Well, thanks for adding that but I don't really know what blue looks like--'

But at that moment, when he looked at the picture...

He knew exactly what blue looked like.

The colors seemed to bleed into his vision, crawling across first the picture, then onto Suzy's hand. It snaked up her arm and flew across her face. Then the background of their apartment went from gray to rainbow. It climbed up the walls, which were a light brown instead of plain white. It danced along the moldings, making its way onto the carpet. Everything was being consumed by the color, revealing a world that Arin thought he would never be able to see. 

"Arin?" Suzy asked, her brown eyes studying his face. Brown eyes. What did his eyes look like, Arin wondered. He had to see. He had to know.

"I'm....I..." For some reason, he didn't want Suzy to know about this yet. About having found his Mate. He wanted, rather, to wait until he saw Danny in person. Until they made eye contact and Arin knew if he was Single Sided or not. "I feel like I'm about to puke." Arin got up from the couch, almost stumbling to the bathroom.

He wasn't entirely lying. He did feel it in the pit of his stomach that he was going to puke. But that wasn't the reason he sped to the bathroom.

He shut and locked the door because he knew Suzy would try and open it. He needed this moment by himself. He needed to SEE what he looked like. What he REALLY looked like. 

"Arin?" Suzy called from outside the door. "What's going on?" 

"Suz, just hold on okay?" He thought of an excuse. "I think I drank too much."

"Do you need anything?"

"Suzy please, just give me a second okay?" That must've finally drove her off, because she went silent and Arin heard footsteps walking away. 

Arin ran his hands through his hair to get it out of his face, and then slammed his palms on the counter. He leaned in towards the mirror, looking at himself. First at his hair.

His hair was a dark brown, like polished cherry wood. It framed his face, which was a pale beige. And red cheeks now because of the wine. His lips were a soft pink, something he never expected.

Then his eyes.

His eyes were so many things. A swirling concoction of colors. They were like sunlight shining through a glass of beer. They were like black coffee sprinkled with sugar. They were like dead leaves crunched up and layered together under the shade of a tree. They were so amazing. And they were his.

Arin saw in the picture that Danny's eyes were brown too. Were they anything like this?

No, Arin decided, they had to be better.  
***

Boy, this never got old.

"Ready Brian?" Danny called. He looked at Brian, who gave a thumbs up. 

"Ready Danny?" He whispered to himself, so quiet that no one heard. He put in the ear plugs he had to put in to be able to hear the music around him (so he knew what to sing and when), and he motioned to Dom, their producer, that he and Brian were ready.

A bustling chatter turned into a catastrophic scream when the lights came up and revealed Danny and Brian on the stage.

Hands flew in the air, and both girls and guys alike yelled Dan and Brian's name like they were holy saviors. Phones went up and started to record. Dan winked at one of the cameras, and leaned into the microphone.

"What a good looking crowd we got here Ninja Brian. What do you think?" Cheers erupted at the collective compliment, and Dan looked at Brian for a reply. He responded by giving his signature middle finger to the audience. People laughed.

"I can't believe how many fuckin' people are here." Dan let the cheers and screams subside so he could talk. "I just remember playing at bars for ten drunk people. And now we're playing at a fucking stadium full of drunk people!" He let the audience laugh, and then he continued. "But seriously though, it really means a lot to us to be able to do this. Really. We love each and every one of you guys and to show it, we have some great songs picked out for you."

Dan's eyes scanned the crowd, looking for no one in particular. He smiled and flashed his teeth at the people recording him, and he felt his heart swell. 

The flashing lights around him showed how colorful this concert was supposed to be. But the only thing that ever put a damper on his and Brian's concerts was that, to him, the flashing lights were gray and white. The audience was a blurring sea of black and white faces. He didn't really let it get to him, but he did let the thought crawl into his head every now and then. 

But not now. He had a show to put on.

"We're going to start with a question. A question that, to this day, no one can answer because their brain would actually explode from indecision. This question is: Who would you bang? Me? Or Brian? This song is called The Decision, and you better sing along. BRIAN! HIT IT!"

The familiar beat sounded in Danny's ears, and he poised himself to sing.

"You're probably thinking to yourself, 'Ninja Sex Party you're awesome.' We know. But thank you anyway."

He knew the crowd was singing along, and that gave him more confidence as the song went on. 

"You're having trouble deciding...which one of us to have sex with. That's natural. But nice of you to say." He pointed at the audience, and challenged his throat to hit every note. His head tipped back and he gripped the microphone stand as tight as his hands would let him. The lyrics flowed out of him like he was unwinding his own DNA. Like they were a part of himself he was relaying to the people singing along. This feeling was better than any drug. Any kind of thrill you can imagine. Nothing is better than having people scream along to something you created when you had nothing. Nothing is better than standing here, onstage, belting out these songs as he grinned at the audience.

Before Danny knew it, he had finished four songs. He wasn't even winded. He tossed a glance Brian's way, and saw him smile under his mask. 

"Okay pretty ladies and sexy men," Danny started, half closing his eyes. Onstage, he truly was Danny Sexbang. "This next song plays at an idea that I'm sure many of you have written and dreamed about." He winked at the crowd, which was peppered with scoffs and laughing. "It's a question we've been asked many times before." Music kicked up, and he spoke a little louder. "This is what would happen....If We Were Gay."

Here we go.

"A newborn deer runs through a field. A rainbow shines from heaven. A child's smile lights up the room...as Brian blows a dude." Brian looked up from his keyboard, as if he were shocked by what Danny had just said. Ha, right on cue. 

"There would be no sadness, if we were super gay! Just unicorns and magic, if we were super gay! We would all be flying, on a tasteful pink duvet, but mostly Brian. Woah oh woah oh.." He pointed the microphone out at the audience and let them all say the last line.

"MOSTLY BRIAN'S GAY!"

This song was always a joy to perform. Such a great dynamic he could get with the audience. The song was finished all too soon, and Danny prepared to open up the next one (a personal favorite): Dragon Slayer.

"I see there's a lot of attractive people here," Danny commented as he looked over the eyes of the people in the crowd, smiling. "I would love to take you all out on the hottest of dates." The crowd almost exploded; they knew what was coming. "But I probably need to make my case. Let me ask you, have you ever met someone who killed a fucking DRAGON?" 

Danny lifted his finger to point at Brian, indicating him to start the song, but he stopped as his eyes grazed over someone else's

It wasn't the crowd that exploded. It was his eyes.

It was...

It was like seeing the world for the first time. 

 

"Stop!" Dan screamed. He put his hands out to the crowd. "Everybody stop!" He didn't mean to say it so suddenly, but it did the job. Silence settled on the stadium so quickly it was almost eerie.

The stadium full of people. Of people with pink faces and brown faces with green eyes and blue eyes. He could see. He could see them. He could see red hair and blonde hair and the colors of clothes and all of the flashing lights. He could SEE.

"Dan?" Brian asked, lifting up enough of his mask so he could speak. He knew something was up, but he thought it was something bad.

Far from it, my friend. 

"Who is it?" Dan said into the microphone, more desperately than he meant to. "Who is it?" He gripped the microphone stand. "Can you see them?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Brian.

"What is it Dan?" He asked, concerned.

Danny found himself unable to speak for a moment. "It's the...the..." He took a breath, covering the mic with his hand. "It's the colors, Brian."

A smile spread across Brian's face. "Go get her."

And go, he did. 

Every inch of him that was Danny Sexbang slipped away at that moment when he jumped down from the stage. No one even tried to grab for him, they were so shocked. And he started to stumble through the crowd, asking, "Was it you? Was it you? Can you see them?" At that moment, he was just Dan, searching desperately for the someone with whom he had to find before the night was over. He was just Dan, who lied on his bed, night after night, asking Brian to describe the world in color. He was just...Dan. 

At one point, he stopped in the middle of the crowd, his feet shuffling in one direction or the other. He'd gotten lost. Where was he going now? Towards the exit? The stage? He couldn't see right. His vision blurred and the colored world seeped into itself, the colors bleeding together. It occurred to him that he was crying. 

"Danny!"

There. That. That had to be it. Someone had said Danny's name, sharp on the D part of his name which made it sound kind of desperate. But Danny was desperate too.

Dan's ears nearly perked up like a dog's. "Who is it?" He asked for the fiftieth time.

"Danny!" The voice called again. This time, a hand flew in the air among the still crowd. 

His name, being called by this faceless voice, drove him almost over the edge of sanity as he ran to the hand. It sounded so right hearing it come from their mouth. It sounded like Dan's name was crafted specifically for that person to say it. For someone else to call out his name was blasphemy. He had to find the person responsible.

Dan felt like he was stumbling through a forest, trying to run away from something. Running away from his past, as if his world would go back to the way it was if he didn't find the person who was shouting his name. That...that could NOT happen.

And he was running through this forest of people, the twigs snapping under his feet and the branches slapping his face. But he kept going, feeling the beginning of scratches on his cheeks. He felt them burn. But those were just his tears, burning in his eyes and on his cheeks. 

Danny started to panic, pushing through people and breathing heavy, moving closer to the hand that stuck out in the air.

"Danny!"

He ran faster and faster through the forest of people, blindly sprinting through the branches and leaves, feeling like he was being consumed by this terrifying anxiety when....

He burst into a clearing.

The person's arm flopped down to his side as he made eye contact with Dan. His facial expression didn't change, but his eyes locked on Dan's. They were brown eyes, like a deer in headlights. And they stared at him like he was a hero.

"You," Dan said. It was all he could get out.

"Me," The man replied. The world blurred more and Dan blinked the tears away, as his face broke into a grin. With a propulsive sob, Danny launched at the man, and they embraced. Danny wrapped both his arms around the guy, one hand reaching up and into his hair. Dan put his head on his shoulder, smiling. The curve of the man's neck fit perfectly to the shape of his head. Like they were built for each other. 

Well...they WERE.

Danny pulled away, gripping the man's forearms. Like if he let go now, he would never be able to hold on again.

"I don't know your name."

The man smiled, tears falling freely from his face too. "Arin."

"Arin," Dan repeated. The name rolled easily off his tongue. It sounded so perfect. It was meant to be said by Dan, just like Dan's name was meant to be said by Arin.

"Arin?" Dan started, looking at a woman, smaller than Arin, standing close to them. Her hair was black with a blonde streak in it, and her eyes were a beautiful almost-black. Her eyes darted back and forth between Arin and Dan.

Arin tore himself away from Dan, and faced her. "Suzy," He said. His voice went down to a whisper. It shook, and threatened to shatter. But not with grief. With joy. "I can SEE."

Suzy's eyes widened, and she looked at Dan, then back at Arin. She knew exactly what he meant. 

"You mean he's...?" She didn't need to finish her sentence. With a huge smile, Arin nodded.

"Oh my god." Suzy's hands flew up and covered her mouth, and then, she was jumping up and down. "Oh my god Arin!! Oh my god yes!" She and Arin, laughing, both embraced. Dan watched them hug for a moment before Suzy reached her hand out and, by the fabric of his suit, yanked him in to join the hug.

This, Danny thought to himself. This is love. This is something you just can't replicate.

Pulling away from each other, Suzy, Dan, and Arin just stared at one another for a second.

"Don't you have a concert thing to do or something?" Suzy asked Dan. 

"OH MY GOD." Dan apologized to Arin and Suzy quickly, promising them he would meet them after the show. And he turned and ran to the stage.

'Go get her', Brian had said, Dan thought smugly as he ran.

Turns out, it wasn't a her at all.

It was never meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, this is my first egobang fic ever. Whoop.


End file.
